Lados opuestos
by Mica Natsuki
Summary: Vegeta y Kakarotto aprenderán a llevarse y convivir, se conocerán poco a poco, hasta conjuntar un extraño cariño, suave e inocente. [Historias yaoi][Colección de shots/drabbles]


_N/A: Gracias por pasarte a leer. Éste es mi primer yaoi, espero que te guste. Nunca hice uno, así que no sé qué tal salió, pero me guiaré por los review. ¡Gracias!_

* * *

Capítulo I

* * *

 **Hermanos**

* * *

⸺No te enfades, no fue para tanto ⸺se quejó aquel hombre que alguna vez fue llamado _guerrero de clase baja_. Como muestra de afecto, después de entrenar arduamente en el planeta de Bills, le entregó un pequeño beso en la frente a su compañero.

⸺Fue muy estúpido de tu parte, insecto ⸺rugió el otro, limpiándose la frente con el guante blanco. Lo pasaba una y otra vez, pero la sensación del beso no se iba por más que intentaba ignorarlo.

⸺Vamos, Vegeta. No tienes por qué enfadarte ⸺refunfuño inocentemente⸺. No te besé en la boca.

⸺¡Eso sería el colmo, gusano! ⸺se levantó del césped para sentarse lejos del otro saiyajin. Lo incomodaba más que nunca, y esa tarde quería disfrutar mientras comía un sándwich que Wiss les preparó antes de entrenar solos.

Le había parecido completamente absurdo ese gesto tan cursi y a la vez extraño de Kakarotto. Pero no fue eso lo que más lo molestó, sino que se había sonrojado por ello y no quería que justamente _Goku_ lo viera de esa forma vulnerable.

Toda la tarde había estado tranquilo después de ese beso. Disfrutó la comida y se fue hasta un río cercano que encontró fuera del campo de Bills. Le gustaba la corriente del agua, estaba fresca y era muy natural, parecida a las aguas termales.

Se desvistió, quedándose únicamente con el bóxer y dejó la ropa colgada sobre la rama de un árbol. Se mojó todo el cuerpo y el cabello, entre escalofríos y temblores. Esto lo relajaba más, pero pronto tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo miraba por detrás.

⸺¿Qué quieres, Kakarotto? ⸺indagó tranquilo. Parecía como si lo que pasó horas atrás jamás hubiera ocurrido⸺. No vengas a molestarme otra vez.

⸺No vine a molestarte. Creí que era el único que conocía este lugar ⸺pronto Kakarotto se desvistió y también se quedó con el bóxer. Se metió lentamente en el agua después de dejar la ropa plegada por todas partes y se sumergió en la profundidad del río.

⸺No tienes remedio, insecto ⸺también se sumergió y bajo el agua se encontraron sus miradas. ¿Querían entrenar?

Goku sonrió y fue hacia Vegeta, le hizo una llave por detrás y apresó sus brazos. Esto hizo que Vegeta se molestara y expulsara todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se estaba ahogando y Goku no lo soltaba, pero se dio cuenta cuando la resistencia de Vegeta fue disminuyendo. Entonces subió de nuevo a la superficie y recuperó el aire.

⸺¡Insecto, voy a matarte!

⸺Perdóname, Vegeta ⸺automáticamente Kakarotto lo abrazó afectuosamente, con culpa. Era un abrazo inocente, pero Vegeta pronto intentó soltarse.

⸺¡¿Intentas morir?!

⸺¡No! Solo deja de ser tan quisquilloso, Vegeta ⸺bramó el guerrero _clase baja_ y no lo soltó. Otra vez, la resistencia del príncipe fue aflojando, hasta que ya no se movía.

⸺Eres irritante, Kakarotto. Con disculparte era suficiente.

⸺Sabes que no. Casi te mato ⸺bromeó y lo soltó para luego tirarle agua en la cara. Nuevamente Vegeta se enfadó.

⸺¡Maldito seas, gusano!

Ambos iniciaron una guerra dentro del río: chapotearon y se tiraron agua entre ellos de maneras brutas. Intentaron ahogarse el uno al otro, pero siempre a modo de broma. Después de todo resultó divertido y, ambos saiyajin, dejaron pasar largas horas hasta que se hizo de noche.

* * *

⸺¿Es verdad eso que dijo Jaco una vez?

⸺¿Qué cosa?

Los dos guerreros estaban sentados en el suelo, dentro de una de las habitaciones donde se guardaban las peceras del pez oráculo. Las limpiaban con extrema delicadeza y luego las devolvían a su lugar.

⸺Que Bulma tiene los pechos caídos.

⸺¡Kakarotto! ¡Voy a destruirte su vuelves a repetir algo como eso!

⸺Lo siento ⸺rio y se rascó la cabeza⸺. Es que me daba curiosidad.

⸺¡Pues a mí no me importa nada de tu esposa, así que no te diré nada de la mía!

⸺Está bien ⸺Goku sonrió y continuó limpiando, luego miró a Vegeta y sin poder resistirse hizo lo mismo que el día anterior⸺. Hubiese sido así si mi hermano continuara con vida.

⸺¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo!? ⸺bramó Vegeta y volvió a repetir lo mismo: pasó una y otra vez su guante blanco por la frente, sin poder dejar de sentir la sensación de ese beso⸺. ¡Yo no soy tu hermano, cabeza de chorlito!

⸺Pero te comportas como si lo fueras. Ayer no te veías arrepentido después de divertirnos en el río.

⸺¡Ag! ⸺Vegeta no se excusó de aquello, porque Kakarotto estaba en lo cierto: no se arrepintió después de lo que hicieron.

Casualmente, ambos volvían a compartir la misma idea.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Otra vez llegó la tarde, después del entrenamiento comieron y se recostaron a descansar. Había pasado una semana desde lo que ocurrió cuando limpiaron las peseras.

⸺¿Estás cómodo? ⸺indagó Goku. Vegeta, increíblemente, descansaba su cabeza sobre las piernas del otro saiyajin y se sentía realmente a gusto⸺. No vayas a dormirte.

⸺Por supuesto que no ⸺suspiró Vegeta y sobre la mano se le posó una mariposa⸺. Este lugar es tranquilo, pero no voy a caer.

⸺Sabes que puedes descansar si lo deseas ⸺Kakarotto dirigió una de sus manos hacía el insecto alado y cuando quiso atraparlo se fue, terminando por agarrar la mano de Vegeta. Rápidamente la retiró apenado⸺. Lo siento.

⸺Ya no importa ⸺masculló tranquilo y cerró los ojos, reposando la misma mano donde antes estaba la mariposa sobre el césped⸺. Ya no…

Lentamente se dormía, pero antes de poder hacerlo abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Kakarotto. Estaba a unos centímetros de él⸺: ¿Al final vas a dormir?

⸺Supongo ⸺poco le importó el inminente acercamiento. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró⸺: Ni se te ocurra moverte o voy a golpearte.

⸺¡Ja! Sí ⸺afirmó el de traje naranja y volvió a besarlo en la frente.

Otra vez, Vegeta no se preocupó por el gesto del otro saiyajin. Quizás porque si tenía razón al final: los dos se querían como hermanos.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Despertó todavía sereno y se encontró con Kakarotto recostado en el césped. Estaba dormido, roncaba, por eso fue que despertó. Pero, en lugar de golpearlo para interrumpir su sueño como venganza, sonrió y se levantó. Estiró su cuerpo completamente. Se volteó para volver a ver a ese saiyajin dormido y con cuidado lo cargó en sus brazos.

⸺Siempre serás infantil, Kakarotto ⸺musitó y prendió vuelo en dirección a la habitación que compartían. Sonrió⸺. Definitivamente no tienes remedio.

Al entrar por la ventana dejó a Kakarotto sobre su cama y lo contempló por unos minutos. Supuso que esta nueva forma de ser también se debía a los sentimientos que tenían los terrícolas. Ahora que compartían más tiempo y se tomaban la molestia de conocerse mejor, entendió que Kakarotto era tan parecido a un niño inocente, a veces le daba pena la forma de pensar que tenía, por eso sintió la necesidad de aconsejarlo todo este tiempo. Después, con el pasar del tiempo, lo sintió diferente. Ya era como su hermano y así lo trató.

⸺¿Hermanos? Por favor ⸺rio y se encaminó hasta su propia cama, la que estaba pegada a la pared junto a la ventana⸺. Me estas arrastrando, bastardo. ¿Cómo es posible?

Otro acto increíble: corrió la cama hasta donde estaba antes de patearla contra la pared y se recostó. Más confiado se quitó el traje azul y dejó la armadura a un lado, junto a los guantes blancos y las botas de punta dorada. Se tapó con las sábanas y se dio la media vuelta, dando la espalda al saiyajin.

⸺Guárdame el secreto ⸺susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y se fue durmiendo de a poco.

⸺Lo haré ⸺bisbiseó Kakarotto que apenas se despertaba y también se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Vegeta que no lo había escuchado⸺. Pero seguirás siendo como un hermano para mí.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
